Tangled
by Red Apple790
Summary: Hubungan yang seperti benang kusut. Walaupun kusut, tetap terhubung kan? Hanya membutuhkan usaha untuk menghilangkan kerumitan itu. Hah, cerita dari hidupnya... Aeon! Come R&R!


**Tangled**

**By**

**Red Apple790**

**Genre : Romance & Family**

**Character : Leon S. K & Ada W.**

**Warning : OC**

**Resident Evil © Capcom**

* * *

Leon Scott Kennedy duduk di sofa kulit berwarna hitam dengan posisi badan yang sedikit membungkuk, dia menopang tangannya di atas kedua paha. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, kedua mata miliknya terpaku pada sosok kecil berada tidak jauh darinya yang sedang terduduk di lantai berkarpet cokelat.

Putrinya. Dia putrinya…

Terduduk di atas karpet dengan berbagai macam mainan di sekitarnya. Dia tampak begitu sibuk sampai-sampai sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sang ayah yang daritadi memandangi dengan gemas. Kadang dia mengambil kerincing sambil menggoyangkannya sampai berbunyi, kadang dia mengambil bebek karet menekannya sampai berdecit, dan kadang dia mengambil boneka _teddy_ lalu menyentuh-nyentuh wajah boneka itu dengan rasa penasaran.

Dia beralih dari satu mainan ke mainan yang lain dengan cara merangkak, mengambil satu mainan sebentar setelah itu menjatuhkannya dari tangan kemudian mengambil mainan lain. Tak jarang bayi mungil itu bergumam dan meracau tidak jelas di sela aktivitas bermainnya. Sungguh menggemaskan. Menyenangkan sekali memperhatikan tingkah putrinya itu, televisi yang menyala saja tidak lagi diperdulikan.

"_Nu-uh_," gumam Leon ketika putrinya mulai menganga hendak memasukkan bola plastik kecil ke dalam mulutnya, putrinya mendengar teguran dari ayahnya ia menolehkan kepala, kedua matanya yang berwarna biru menatapnya. "Tidak boleh," ujar Leon sambil menggelengkan kepala. Sebenarnya dia tau bahwa bayi pada usia seperti putrinya itu pasti suka sekali memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulut, itu wajar karena mereka ingin tau tekstur benda-benda unik yang mereka temui. Tapi, tetap saja dia tidak ingin putrinya memasukkan mainannya ke dalam mulut karena takut mainan tersebut kurang higienis. Nanti, bisa-bisa malaikat kecilnya itu malah sakit perut.

Setelah mendengar Leon berkata seperti itu, tanpa disangka, putrinya meletakkan bola plastik tersebut di lantai. Wow, ternyata dia mengerti.

Bila diperhatikan dari sisi manapun putrinya itu mirip sekali dengan ibunya. Rambutnya, hidungnya, bentuk wajahnya… Kalau saja matanya tidak berwarna biru seperti warna mata miliknya dia pasti sudah seratus persen menjadi replika dari Ada Wong—_uh-oh_… Ada Kennedy mengingat perempuan itu sudah resmi menjadi istrinya.

Hah, siapa sangka ia akhirnya bisa menikahi wanita itu? Ya karenanya sudah jodoh sih, makanya tidak lari kemana. Mereka memang sudah terikat oleh benang merah, mau seberapa parah benang yang mengikat mereka kusut mereka masih saling terhubung. Cuma membutuhkan sedikit perjuangan dan waktu untuk membetulkan gumpalan rumit diantara benang mereka.

Dia ingat saat dia berdiri dengan kaku di atas sebuah altar. Saat itu dia sangat tampan. Dia menggunakan_ tux_ hitam yang dirancang dengan sangat bagus. Si pendeta yang berdiri di sampingnya tersenyum, ia memegang pundaknya sambil berkata, 'Santai saja' padanya. Mungkin, raut gelisah di wajahnya terlalu terpampang jelas, makanya pendeta tersebut dapat mengetahui keadaanya. Tapi, percuma saja, kalimat itu tidak cukup efektif untuk bisa membuang kegugupannya. Teman-teman yang menjadi tamu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ke arahnya, senyum mereka sangat tulus menunjukan bahwa mereka turut bahagia.

Lalu, ambang pintu gereja yang terbuka lebar memunculkan wanita yang ditunggu-tunggunya, kekasih hatinya. Jantungnya bergerak memompa darah dengan lebih cepat. Dia, di depan sana berjalan dengan anggun dan menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu. Tubuhnya dibalut gaun pengantin putih dengan desain model _mermaid_ yang cantik juga elegan. Gaunnya terlihat mengepas tubuh bagian atas sampai ke lutut, memberikan siluet lekuk pinggangnya yang ramping sedangkan bagian bawah jatuh mengembang bervolume, bagian belakang gaun tersebut sedikit memanjang, kainnya terseret secara perlahan-lahan saat ia berjalan. Tudung panjang berenda yang digunakannya sama sekali bukan masalah bagi Leon karena dia masih tetap bisa melihat wajah cantik wanitanya dari kain transparan tersebut.

Saat wanita itu sudah ada di hadapannya, dia terdiam. Mungkin terlalu terpesona oleh kecantikan wanita tersebut. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih tangan si wanita dan menggengamnya, pendeta mulai membacakan janji suci pernikahan. Saat tiba waktunya dia mengucap ikrar, dia menatap ke dalam bola mata teduh wanita tersebut, memberi remasan halus pada tangan yang digenggamnya kemudian mengucap janjinya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya menyelesaikan kalimat ikrar tersebut, ia mengucapkannya dengan lancar tanpa tersendat sedikit pun. Tiba giliran si wanita yang berikrar, wanita itu berjanji akan selalu berada di sisinya…

_Aku, Ada Wong. Memilihmu menjadi pasanganku, aku berjanji akan menemanimu dalam suka ataupun duka asalkan kita tetap bersama. Aku memilihmu sebagai pasangan yang menemaniku melewati hidup..._

Akhirnya… Dia merasa lengkap.

Rupanya, hubungan mereka yang seperti gumpalan rumit benang kusut itu bisa berbuah manis. Hah~, cerita hidupnya...

Jika orang lain yang tau kisah cintanya yang sedikit... aneh. Mungkin mereka akan bilang hubungan yang terlalu rancu seperti itu tidak akan berhasil, tapi nyatanya tidak begitu.

Leon memperhatikan putrinya dengan serius. Eh... Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Putrinya menekan kedua tangannya di atas lantai, perlahan-lahan mengangkat badannya. Oh, dia mau berdiri! Setelah melakukannya dengan perlahan, putrinya berhasil berdiri walaupun badannya sedikit bergoyang. Leon mengawasi dengan hati-hati, melihat aksi apakah yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Secara perlahan putrinya bergerak melangkahkan kakinya ke depan.

_Oh? Berjalan sendiri? Apa dia bisa?_ Leon menegakkan badan di sofa, mulai was-was. Putrinya melangkahkan kaki kanan ke depan, kemudian menggantinya dengan kaki sebelah kiri...

''Hei!'' Leon panik dengan seketika ketika melihat tubuh putrinya gontai, dia langsung melompat dari sofa segera menghampiri dan menangkap putrinya. Anak itu sebenarnya belum terjatuh, tapi hampir...

''Ya ampun,'' katanya sambil memeluk putrinya. Putrinya sebelumnya belum pernah terjatuh, sama sekali belum pernah. Proses perkembangan bayi yang sedang belajar berjalan hal seperti terjatuh itu biasa, tapi sebaiknya putrinya jangan dan jangan sampai terjatuh... Karena dia tidak menginginkan itu.

Dia menghela napas,''Sebaiknya jangan... Jangan dulu... Tampaknya dia belum bisa...'' Leon menunduk menatap wajah putrinya, bayi manis itu balik menatapnya dengan wajah bingung, mungkin heran dengan ayahnya yang bersikap terlalu panik, ''ayo, ayah akan mengajarimu berjalan.''

Leon mengangkat badannya, kedua tangan miliknya menggengam tangan mungil putrinya, ia membiarkan jari-jarinya digenggam erat oleh putrinya. Karena postur tubuhnya tinggi, dia membungkuk sedikit, perlahan-lahan dia menuntun putrinya berjalan.

''Kau cepat sekali besar,'' gumamnya pelan. Dia dengan sabar membimbing langkah-langkah kecil putrinya.

Kalau diingat-ingat seberapa kecil putrinya dulu, badannya sangat kecil dari lengan kekar miliknya. Begitu mungil. Dia yang pikirannya sedang kacau dan panik seperti mendapat angin segar ketika melihat Dokter perempuan yang menanggani istrinya datang. Dokter itu tidak banyak bicara, ia langsung mengajak dirinya masuk untuk melihat keadaan di dalam. Suara tangis bayi yang masuk ke indera pendengarannya membuatnya bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah itu suara sang buah hati yang baru lahir ke dunia. Dia langsung mendapat jawaban ketika melihat tubuh kecil yang masih merah dibungkus dengan kain lembut berwarna putih. Si perawat yang menggendong bayi kecil itu tersenyum dan memuji, 'tuan, anda mendapat bayi yang sangat cantik'. Mengintip ke dalam kepompong yang membungkus bayinya, dia sangat setuju dengan pendapat si perawat karena bayinya memang cantik seperti ibunya, sesuatu yang membuatnya kagum saat itu ketika melihat bayi itu memiliki mata biru miliknya. Oh, hatinya terasa penuh.

Dan tau kah apa yang sangat spesial saat itu? Berhubungan dengan kelahiran yang terjadi tepat pukul dua belas _a.m_, tanggal 24 berubah menjadi tanggal 25. Rasanya bukan Santa yang memberinya kado natal, tapi Tuhan-lah yang turun tangan menganugerahinya kado natal dengan mengiriminya malaikat kecil yang cantik.

Hai, Natalie Adeline Kennedy. Terima kasih telah datang ke dunia dan menyempurnakan hidupnya.

Tanpa terasa Leon dan putrinya, Natalie, telah berjalan sampai teras rumah. Apartemen yang didiaminya dulu memang sudah ia tinggalkan, ia memutuskan pindah dan membeli rumah bersama Ada. Dia suka tinggal di sini, selain karena rumahnya yang nyaman dan memliki halaman cukup luas, tetangga di sekitar juga orang-orang yang menyenangkan.

''Hmm, seperti apa jika kau sudah dewasa nanti ya?'' gumam Leon, Natalie mengangkat kepala melihat ke arahnya dengan wajah polos, Leon tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan, ''jangan-jangan sifat _tricky _ibumu menurun padamu. Kau, mirip sekali dengan dia.''

Natalie membuat semacam ekspresi, lalu bergumam. Mungkin, menanggapi omongan sang ayah. Jika ia tumbuh menjadi gadis nanti, pastinya akan ada pemuda remaja yang akan bertekuk lutut karena putri cantiknya, seperti halnya dia yang bertekuk lutut karena mata-mata Asia itu. Nanti, dia akan sibuk bertanya-tanya 'siapa yang mengantarmu pulang'. Tapi, eh... Bukankah hal seperti itu masih lama? Sekarang saja Natalie sedang belajar berjalan.

''Ibumu sering membuat ayah bingung tapi karena itulah ayah penasaran padanya,'' Leon tertawa kecil, ''dia sulit dijangkau tapi sekarang dia telah hidup bersama ayah. Dan ada kau yang membuat semuanya sempurna. Ayah sangat sayang padamu.'' Leon tersenyum lembut.

Sepasang kaki jenjang berjalan ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan teras luar. Sembari berjalan, wanita pemilik kaki jenjang tersebut menyisir rambut hitamnya yang sedikit lembab dengan jari, ia tersenyum ketika melihat pria berambut pirang dan bayi perempuan berambut hitam. ''Ternyata kalian di sini...''

Pria berambut pirang itu menoleh, begitu juga bayi imut yang sedang bersama dengannya. Wajah bayi itu berseri-seri ketika melihat sang ibu, ''Hai, sayang. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan ayah?''

''Ada?''

Ada memberikan senyum simpul pada sang suami, ''Bukannya tadi kalian bermain di ruang tengah?''

''Ya, begitulah. Tapi kemudian aku melatihnya berjalan.''

Ada tersenyum, ''Kau tau? Dia sudah cukup mahir melakukan itu.''

''Hm? Melakukan apa?''

''Berjalan.''

Leon mengangkat alis.

''Sendirian.'' ujar Ada.

Leon menoleh dan memasang wajah ragu. Dia menunduk melihat wajah bulat putrinya, ''Sendirian?'' gumamnya dengan kecil, ia menoleh kembali pada Ada, ''masa?''

Ada mengangguk-angguk. Dia berjalan menghampiri Leon kemudian menggendong Natalie, Leon memperhatikan istrinya dengan kening berkerut. ''Apa dia benar-benar bisa?'' tanyanya dengan cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi saja tubuh Natalie gontai saat ia mencoba berjalan sendiri.

''Lihat saja,'' ujar Ada santai. Dia menurunkan Natalie dari gendongannya, melatakkannya di lantai. Dia berjalan mengajak Leon mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberi jarak. ''Natalie, ayo! Kemari hampiri ibu dan ayah.''

Natalie menatap pada ibunya. Dia diam beberapa saat, lalu mulai bergerak mencoba untuk berdiri. Seperti biasa, tubuhnya akan terhuyung terlebih dahulu jika ia berhasil mengangkat badan dari lantai. Leon memasang wajah serius, nah, bagian ini harus diawasi dengan baik-baik. Dia harus menggunakan gerak spontan yang sering ia lakukan untuk menghindari benda terjatuh, benda melayang yang terlempar, ataupun benda-benda berbahaya lain yang membutuhkan gerakan cepat dan sigap untuk dihindari. Dia harus mempersiapkan gerakan spontan seperti itu, siapa tau saja Natalie akan terjatuh, dia nanti akan melesat dengan cepat untuk menangkap badannya.

Dia melangkah secara perlahan-lahan, menukar-nukar gerakan kakinya. Selama ini langkahnya bagus, dia melangkah lumayan banyak, kelihatannya ia mampu menjaga keseimbangan—oh sebentar!

Natalie terdiam beberapa saat, badannya terhuyung ke depan dan belakang...

''Oh,tidak... Natalie!''

_Bruk_. Natalie terjatuh. Sebenarnya Leon sudah berancang-ancang akan menangkapnya, tapi sayang Ada membaca gerakan yang akan Leon lakukan. Dia menyentuh lengan Leon dengan lembut, ''Hei,'' ujar Ada pelan.

Leon menoleh, wajahnya menampilkan kekhawatiran.

''Tenang saja.''

Leon menoleh sebentar melihat keadaan Natalie, anak itu ternyata terjatuh ke arah depan, dia tidak mendarat dengan pantatnya karena ia tadi menjulurkan tangan ke depan. Jatuh dengan kedua tangan menahan badan. ''Tapi dia terjatuh.''

''Tidak apa-apa,'' Ada berkata dengan tenang. Ia mengalihkan perhatian pada Natalie, ''Ayo, anak pandai! Kau bisa mencobanya lagi.'' ia menyemangati sang putri.

Natalie mencoba lagi. Dia menolak lantai untuk bangkit. Berjalan langkah demi langkah menuju kedua orang tuanya. Leon dan Ada menunggu dengan sabar, melihat putrinya datang dengan perlahan. Tiga langkah pertama tubuhnya bergoyang, tapi langkah berikutnya mulai bagus lagi walaupun begitu Leon harus mengawasinya dengan ketat, nanti kalau seperti tadi bagaimana? Kali ini dia tidak akan membiarkannya jatuh.

Kaki-kaki kecil Natalie tanpa terasa sudah membawanya dekat pada kedua orang tuanya. Dia datang dengan wajah kemenangan lalu langsung memeluk Ada.

Ada mencium puncak kepala anaknya sekilas, dia melirik Leon.''Dia bisa kan?''

Leon tak menjawab, hanya mendesah lega. Dia tersenyum melihat buah hatinya yang bermanja-manja di dalam pelukan ibunya, karena gemas dia mengambil alih Natalie dari Ada. ''Hah... Dasar anak cerdas,'' dia menggendong Natalie tinggi-tinggi, memandang ke kedua mata yang memiliki warna sama dengannya, ''siapa ayahmu _huh_? Siapa ayahmu?'' dia mencium pipi gembil Natalie.

Natalie tertawa dengan polos, ia meletakkan tangannya pada wajah Leon. Meraba-raba dengan tangan mungil miliknya. ''_Dada_,'' gumamnya secara mengejutkan.

Leon tergelak kaget. Alisnya terangkat naik, hei, barusan dia menyebut 'ayah' walaupun pelafalan tadi kurang benar. Rasanya hatinya meleleh. Dia menoleh pada Ada. Istrinya tersenyum hangat sambil mengangguk, ''Dia belajar banyak...''

* * *

Leon dapat mendengar suara pintu tertutup dengan lembut di belakangnya. ''Dia sudah tidur?'' tanyanya pada Ada saat istrinya itu sudah berjalan mendekati sofa panjang yang sedang ia duduki.

''Ya, sudah tertidur pulas. Wajahnya yang begitu damai terlihat lucu.'' jawab Ada.

Leon tersenyum, ''Kau menanganinya dengan baik.''. ''Sini...'' Dia menarik tangan Ada, memegang pinggangnya lalu membawa tubuh wanita itu mendekat padanya. Dia membuka kedua kaki sedikit, menempatkan Ada duduk diantaranya, ditengah-tengah. Ada hanya bisa terkesiap, terkejut karena aksi mendadak suaminya. Sekarang, tangan-tangan kuat suaminya melingkar di tubuhnya. Leon dengan nyaman menempatkan dagu di puncak kepalanya.

''Ada apa?''

''Hng?''

''Kenapa tiba-tiba manja seperti ini?''

''Oh, biasanya kan aku selalu seperti ini,'' dia terkekeh, ''tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang bahagia...'' Leon mengelus lengan Ada, merasakan kulit lembutnya—dia tau sentuhan darinya membuat wanita itu bergidik–saat tangannya sudah melesat ke bawah, dia menangkap tangan Ada yang ukurannya lebih kecil darinya. Dengan iseng, dia menggelitik telapak tangan wanita itu dengan jarinya.

''Tanganmu dingin,'' komentar pria itu tiba-tiba.

''Ya. Apa menurutmu, kau bisa menghangatkannya?'' Ada bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

''Tentu saja,'' jawab Leon, dia menurunkan kepala untuk berbisik di telinga istrinya, ''tetap saja dalam posisi seperti ini,'' kemudian ia mendaratkan kecupan kecil di pipi sebelah kiri Ada.

Ada meremas tangan Leon dengan lembut, ''Lalu, apa yang membuatmu bahagia?''

''Kau ingin tau?''

''_Yeah_.''

Leon diam sebentar, lalu menjawab, ''Kau menikahiku,'' ujarnya simpel, ''Bukankah nama 'Kennedy' itu cocok untukmu?''

Ada terkekeh, ''Hm, aku suka nama itu ada pada namaku.''

Leon tersenyum mendengar balasan istrinya, ''Aku tak menyangka bisa mendirikan keluarga bersamamu.'' ujarnya, dia memikirkan Natalie yang tadi banyak mengejutkannya dengan perkembangan-perkembangan kecil. Leon mengelus salah satu jari Ada yang dilingkari cincin emas putih berkilau. ''Aku jadi ingat legenda yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku...''

''Yang mana?''

''Tentang orang tua yang mengikat takdir orang dengan benang merah.''

''Oh, orang tua di bawah bulan.''

Orang tua di bawah bulan... Dia selalu duduk di bawah sinar bulan, membaca buku berisi daftar orang-orang yang nanti akan menjadi pasangan. Dewa pernikahan di China.

''Ya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata takdir kita memang terikat? Kalau tidak salah—kau bilang—benangnya mengikat pergelangan kaki kan?''

Karena sejak ia beranjak dari kota Raccoon dia mengira tidak mungkin bertemu lagi dengan wanita Asia ini—jelas-jelas ia melihat tubuhnya tak berdaya, terluka berat karena Tyrant sialan itu—siapa sangka kan beberapa tahun setelahnya—walaupun di luar dugaannya—mereka bertemu kembali. Mereka memang seringkali terpisah, tapi lagi-lagi mereka terhubung, hal seperti itu terjadi berulang kali. Kalau seperti itu bukankah _memang_ ada sesuatu yang mengikat mereka?

''Ya,'' jawab Ada, ''ada di pergelangan kaki. Setiap ujung benang itu saling terhubung.'' Ada melepaskan diri dari dekapan Leon, dia menggeser tubuh sedikit, menghadap pria itu, ''Kalau aku memang terikat padamu... Aku senang,'' katanya. ''Kau mengubah hidupku...'' dia menatap pria itu sambil mengelus wajahnya yang ditumbuhi rambut tipis.

Ada memajukan badan lebih dekat, mencium bibir pria itu. Leon walaupun agak terkejut mendapatkan bibirnya dilumat oleh bibir hangat wanita itu tapi dia merespon dengan cepat, ia membalas dengan ciuman lebih dalam.

''Nah, maka dari itu...'' ujar Leon, ketika mereka berdua sudah terpisah untuk mengambil oksigen, ''kau harus bersamaku. Jadi, benang diantara kita tidak terulur terlalu panjang dan kusut...''

**END**

Hai, hai *nyengir gaje*

Bagaimana ceritanya? Suka kah? Leon jadi _overprotective dad_ di sini, hehe...

Tau nggak? Ini cerita sampe tiga kali hampir saya batalkan publish loh, waktu buat sering mampet uhuk—otaknya author—jadi di beberapa bagian ada yang bingung, file cerita aja sampe dipindahin ke ponsel jadi kalo tiba-tiba cling! dapat kalimat langsung nulis.

Oh, ya... Buat _reader_ **prih. agistianti.7** yang sampe nge-PM nanyain cerita (buat saya kaget ternyata tulisan saya ada yang cariin) ini akhirnya Red _publish_ lagi ^^

Jadi di sini saya nulis tentang benang merah. Ada yang udah tau tentang, ''orang tua di bawah bulan'' itu? Bagi yang belum tau dan pengen tau silahkan _search_ wiki tentang Yue Lao, artikel tersebut lah yang menjadi bahan cerita kali ini.

Terakhir, minta _review_ ataupun _fave_ ya! Dan (karena sebentar lagi 2014) selamat tahun baru semua~ ^o^!


End file.
